


kahit sandali, palayain ang pusong di mapigil.

by childofhades



Series: mula noon, hanggang ngayon. [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fuck Buddies Play a Lie Detector Drinking Game, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhades/pseuds/childofhades
Summary: "Introduce yourself to the camera."Bilang mas matanda, Si Seongwu na ang nauna. Lagi naman kasi siya dapat ang nauuna. Unang mag-approach, unang mag sorry, unang nagmahal at una rin bumitaw, "Hi, I'm Seongwu and he's Daniel. And we are---""We're fuckbuddies." Dugtong ni Daniel. "Were."
Relationships: Kang Daniel & Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Series: mula noon, hanggang ngayon. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674079
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	kahit sandali, palayain ang pusong di mapigil.

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble for my fellow filo clowns 
> 
> im sorry kasi i forgot how to write already and this might be a little too shitty.

"Okay na ba? Yung mga tanong lagay nyo sa bowl! Yung Cuervo—" Sigaw ni Jaehwan sa mga ka-grupo niya sa video project na to. Ang ingay at ang gulo sa studio na narentahan nila, halos lahat ay natataranta kasi nga isang araw na lang bago ang pasahan ng "project" nila na ito.

Sabi ni Seongwu, matutulog lang siya buong sabado. Hindi nya akalain na mapapayag siya ni Jaehwan tumulong sa kung ano mang video tong gagawin nila.

"Hoy Jae! Ano ba kasi to? Bakit may ganito pa? Sabi mo inuman pupuntahan natin!" Iritang hinila ni Seongwu ang bestfriend niya. "Gago, isang bote lang ng Cuervo? Pota wala man lang pulutan kahit boy bawang na lang?" Kulang sa tulog, gutom at pagod si Seongwu. Pumayag lang naman siya sumama dahil sa pangakong inuman at ramen ni Jaehwan.

"Sorry, kasi ganito yun, yung topic kasi na napili namin is yung you know." 

"Hindi ko pa alam, ano yun?"

"Yung casual sex, no strings attached, your thing, Seongwu. Friends with extra Benefits. Fuck buddies." Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Seongwu. Alam niyang mature na silang lahat pag dating sa ganitong usapan pero hindi nya mapigilan na tumingin sa paligid kung may nakarinig ba ng sinabi nya. Kinurot niya si Jaehwan sa taligiran at pinandilatan, "Totoo naman! Ikaw lang kilala ko na may ka-fuck buddy dati!"

Saka ano ba.

For 22 years of his existence, Seongwu only had one fuck buddy.

And that someone, "You know Jaehwan na it wasn't just "casual sex" to me, what he and I shared were more than that."

He who took Seongwu to heaven,

and also made hurt him like hell.

"I know, but does he know?"

"Gago, baka naman—" Natigil ang bibig ni Seongwu (at pati na rin ang mundo niya) ng biglang narinig niya ang boses na matagal na niya di naririnig. Literal na baka mapatay niya si Jaehwan.

"Lord, patawarin mo ko." Bulong ni Seongwu sa sarili habang palapit si Daniel Kang sa kinauupuan niya.

"Jae, Sorry na-late ako, medyo traffic pa Taft eh." Bagong ligo at mukhang kakagaling lang niya sa basketball practice. Umupo ang bagong dating sa katabing upuan ni Seongwu. Ngumiti si Daniel kay Seongwu at kumaway. Na para bang magkaibigan sila, "Hi Kuya Seongwu!" Daniel offered a fist bump, at sino nga ba si Seongwu para tumanggi? Hanggang ngayon ba naman nahihirapan pa rin siya tumanggi?

Ngiti, Seongwu, Ngiti.

Hindi ba ay namiss mo rin siya? Ngumiti ka. Pakita mong okay ka lang din.

"Okay, so the mechanics is really simple, you're going pick a question in the bowl. Bato bato pik kayo, kung sino matalo, you're going to answer the question. If you lie, you drink the shot which is Cuervo by the way. Kinuha ko pa sa collection ni papa yan. “He laughed, “The questions will be about you guys and your history together. "

History.

Wow.

"Teka, Daniel, did you agree to this?" Tanong ni Seongwu sa katabi. Sakanya ay okay lang naman pero baka hindi kumportable si Daniel sa ganito. Lalo na’t hindi naman masyado maayos ang paghihiwalay nila.

Ngumiti lang si Daniel sa kanya. "It's alright. I actually volunteered pero teka how would you know if we lie?"

Jaehwan answered with a smirk, "We have a lie detector!"

* * *

"Introduce yourself to the camera."

Bilang mas matanda, Si Seongwu na ang nauna. Lagi naman kasi siya dapat ang nauuna. Unang mag-approach, unang mag sorry, unang nagmahal at una rin bumitaw, "Hi, I'm Seongwu and he's Daniel. And we are—"

"We're fuck buddies." Dugtong ni Daniel. "Were."

"Ayun, so who's gonna go first? Jack en poy?" Seongwu offered.

"Kahit ikaw na una magtanong, Seongwu." Tumango at bumunot si Seongwu sa bowl na hinanda ni Jaehwan. Dasal niya na sana ay may awa pa rin ang diyo sa kanya at hindi sana ganon kahirap ang mabunot niyang tanong. Hindi sa ayaw niya malaman ang sagot, pero may mga bagay kasi na ayaw na niyang alamin.

Baka mas hindi masakit pag di mo alam. Napakunot ang noo ni Seongwu. Tangina, simula pa lang ganito agad. "Did you ever hook up with someone else while we're a thing?"

"No." Sagot ni Daniel.

Lie.

And yes, the machine did agree with Seongwu.

Daniel drank the shot with ease. He was a heavy drinker after all, one of the qualities he and Seongwu shared, "Okay, I'll explain myself. I did sleep with someone but that's before we even became official. But while we were together, I didn't." Bakas sa boses ni Daniel na seryoso eto, at naniniwala si Seongwu. Alam naman niya na before ang "arrangement" nila ay maraming nauna.

"Did we ever become official?"Patawa na sabi ni Seongwu. Natawa pati sila Jaehwan pero totoo naman. Hindi sila naging official. Official fuck buddies? May ganon ba? Kung may ganoon man eh baka hindi pumasa si Seongwu, after all, fuck buddies are just meant to be casual sex. "You pick the next question."

Seongwu placed his right hand on the lie detector machine. He already used this before, and the key is to just feel relax. The moment you became nervous the machine will indicate you're lying. So, Seongwu tried to calm himself.

"Was there any time you ever missed me?"

"Yes." Seongwu answered in a heartbeat. He won't lie, the sex was beyond good. It was spectacular. But most of all what Seongwu missed was their after sex routine. How Daniel took care of him, yung late night cravings nila ng ramen at pizza, kung gaano ka-clingy si Daniel pag cuddle time. It was those little things that made Seongwu fall.

The machine beeped, Seongwu didn't lie, and Daniel returned that with a smile.

"Was there a time you were ever unhappy while with me?"

Daniel looked into Seongwu's eyes,"None. No. Never." The machine beeped. Seongwu drank the shot in front of him. "Sayang yung cuervo, inumin na din natin!" Jaehwan laughed but he knew it was just an excuse. Seongwu needed to drink.

Daniel's eyes crinkled, wala na siyang mata pag tumatawa pero this was the face that Seongwu liked the most. Carefree Daniel. Happy Daniel. Laughing Daniel. Especially if it's because of him.

"Next question, Seongwu, did you ever like anyone while with me? I think like nagka-crush ka ba while we're in this arrangement."

Seongwu thought about the other Kang he met through a friend. He was the top anyone would like to bottom for. He's handsome, smart and already successful. He would be the total k-drama boyfriend.

But he wasn't Daniel.

So Seongwu answered "No." Because he never really liked anyone aside from Daniel. It was him and him, through the two years of fucking each other. There was only Daniel.

Lie.

"Eyyy Hyung, May naging crush ka noon?" Daniel asked. But somehow his voice didn't sound that enthusiastic. Or maybe it was just Seongwu's hopeful ass.

Maybe it was because he did like someone, and it was him. Should he say that? While in front of a camera and four other people? No. "Wala! Kinabahan lang ako." Seongwu felt his throat burned while drinking the shot. It was hella heavy, but it did burn the unsaid words.

Daniel and Seongwu continued asking each other questions, kahit hindi nag-sinungaling ang sumagot ay iniinom pa rin nila ang shot. Seongwu drank it to feel a little braver and it did help in answering questions.

“Oops hyung, I think you’re gonna love this one.”

“Bakit, ano yan?”

“It’s a free shot. I can ask whatever I want.”

“Hyung, pinagsisihan mo bang tapusin kung anong meron tayo?”

It was that moment that Seongwu knew he couldn't answer.

Because if he did, what would Daniel say?

But.

He knew that after today the chance of seeing Daniel is slim. He never saw him again after they break off their arrangement. Para bang naging sobrang laki ng Dapitan para magkita uli sila. Kahit iisang tropa lang sila, tuwing andiyan si Seongwi, wala si Daniel. Pag andiyan si Daniel, wala si Seongwu.

So, Seongwu felt brave for a moment.

If he would tell him the truth right now, what else would happen? He didn't have anything to lose. Seongwu already lost him and their friendship.

"No." Daniel lose his grin, but Seongwu stopped him from speaking, "Because I didn't want to continue being your fuck buddy that time." Jaehwan signaled him to stop but he knew that if he didn't say this time, he will forever regret it. "Dahil ayaw ko na fuck buddy lang tayo."

Silence.

The machine beeped, Seongwu didn't lie. The whole room was quiet, and Seongwu knew that he fucked up.

"There's this one question left," Daniel said, Seongwu looked at the bowl pero wala naman na laman. Confused, he looked at Jaehwan but his best friend pointed at Daniel.

Daniel opened his hand, there was a folded note on his palm. Kinuha ni Seongwu ang papel at dahan dahang binuksan.

Fuck.

Tears formed on his eyes, he knew this hand writing. He would recognize this in a heartbeat.

On the paper, written by Daniel himself, _"Kapag sinabi kong mahal kita bago pa ang lahat ng to, pwede bang maging tayo?"_

"Kapag sinabi kong mahal kita bago pa ang lahat ng to, pwede bang maging tayo?" Kinuha ni Daniel ang kamay ni Seongwu at hinawakan. “Alam ko masyado ng madami nangyari sating dalawa, nasaktan kita, pinaiyak mo ko, at alam ko rin na hindi madaling limutin ang lahat para magsimula muli. Kaya hindi kita pipilitin. Pero kung pwede pa, kung ako pa rin yung gusto mo… Seongwu, are you willing to take the risk again, with me?”

_Isa. Dalawa. Tatlo._

Tumigil ang mundo.

_Apat, Lima, Anim._

Hindi alam ni Seongwu ang gagawin.

_Pito, Walo, Siyam._

Tangina.

_Sampu._

Fuck it.

Maybe what happened before needed to happen—for them to have this moment. Seongwu never thought his love would be reciprocated, after all, what is the chance that your special someone will love you back? one over tenth? For Seongwu, it felt like one over ten thousand.

Daniel was——— Daniel.

Maybe that time they were meant to be separated, 

Maybe this time— 

Seongwu stood up and Daniel followed, Putangina, Bahala na.

"Daniel, Mahal rin kita.”

**Author's Note:**

> @osweiying :D


End file.
